Wizards of Neverland
by MistyDawn1993
Summary: Alex is fed up with being told to grow up, and after a visit from Peter Pan one night, she decides to leave all of the grown up things behind. Reluctantly, she has to put up with her brother Justin and Max who come along for the ride.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a fanfic cross over of _Wizards of Waverly Place _and_ Peter Pan. _Why? I really have no idea. Well, I do for the Pan part. I've been reading the book and wanted to write about it, and I couldn't help but picture Selena Gomez in it. And if you know her character, Alex, then you would know she is perfect for a girl to have adventures with a boy who too doesn't want to grow up. My writing in this may seem a little weird, but I was trying to go with a J. M. Barrie-esque writing. Since he DID write Peter Pan. Well, this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**PS. I just wanna say Peter is 16 in this story instead of, like, 12. It just makes it less weird. You know?**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

THE GIRL BEHIND THE GLASS

In the Russo house there was a mother, a father, two sons, and one extraordinary daughter. Of course, no one every really understood how this girl was anything other than a handful of trouble, but she knew very well that she could do anything if she wanted to.

She liked breaking the rules, being young, and having fun. She wanted everything to stay exactly how it was, but she soon realized that nothing lasts forever when her father started scolding her for her constant naughtiness. Her father willingly brought to her attention that she needs to stop the nonsense and grow up. She flinched just at 'growing up'. She hated the thought of being a woman, and doing grow up things like work, pay bills, get married, and raising children. She wanted to cause havoc and have adventures! She wanted to stay a girl. Her mother and father did not like her view on growing up, and punished her. She was to not leave the house for a whole month. This angered very much.

A week had gone by and the girl was very bored and lonely. She couldn't even invite her friend over. Though she tried to sneak out at night or sneak her friend in, she was always caught by her brothers, who were both on shift to stop her. Never could she get pass her older brother, but usually she could trick her younger brother. Yet, she wasn't even able to do that.

Every time she tried to break the rules, she was caught and asked why she couldn't be like her brothers? Be like her brothers? She couldn't be liker her brothers because they're conform to the rules, and she did not wish to do so. She would never be anything she would despise to be.

On the second week, she was considering growing up to get out of the punishment that was now becoming torture. Her parents had informed her brother to keep a extra close on her, for they were going out that night. Usually she would be ecstatic that they were leaving and she could do what she wanted, but her brothers were on constant patrol. She were to stay in her room and do something productive. So, she turned off her lights and went to sleep. Soon after she had fallen asleep in her bed, her brother had fallen asleep on duty.

Not long before she had went to bed, she had whined to her older brother that she was hungry. She brushed her off by telling her that their mother told her brothers to maker her cook her own supper. Reluctantly, she did make herself supper, but she was naughty about it. She grabbed random ingredients from the pantry and refrigerator and made a sandwich out of them. Normally she would find the concoction to be quite repulsive, but she was so awfully hungry that anything had tasted delicious. Now, she knew that when she ate weird foods that she later will have weird dreams, so later on that night she would think everything to be another one of her strange dreams.

While the girl and her brothers were in a deep sleep, there was a boy. A boy who wore skeleton leaves and carried a dagger. Now, he may have looked a couple years younger than her was, but he wasn't. He was sixteen and loved it. He loved having adventures, putting himself in danger, and most of all he loved _not_ growing up! His name was Peter Pan and he was now flying around above the buildings of New York City with his trusty sidekick, Tinker Bell.

Peter was looking over all of the skyscrapers with wonder. The last time he had been to this world, there were no tall buildings. There no such things as the internet, phones, or even electricity! Peter was both in awe and doubt. He thought all the buildings twinkles beautifully, but he also thought that he must've took a wrong turn and flew into a different world. How would he find a mother now?

Peter was in desperate need of a mother for him and the lost boys. He was becoming lonely in Neverland. Sure, Tink and the boys were nice, but sometimes the same people everyday get boring. Besides, he needs a mother to keep him from searching for Hook. Yes, Hook. He had over heard a fairy say Hook was back. How? No one knows. He might not even be back, but Peter didn't care...he's wanted a mother again ever since-. It wasn't important why. It was only important that he finds a girl.

Of course, Tinker Bell wasn't at all happy about finding a girl. She had finally got Peter to herself and already was he looking for a new girl. Will he ever fancy her?

Peter didn't know where to start, but before he could think, he was being drawn in a certain direction. He didn't know where he was going or why, but he followed his gut, which landed him on the railing of a window. Through the shear curtains, Peter could see a girl asleep in her bed. She had hair the color of the abyss, the eyes the color of the first falling leaf of autumn, her skin looked similar to a peach rose, and her lips…her lips were so perfect that if I were to try to describe them, I wouldn't do them any justice.

Tinker Bell seen the way Peter looked at the girl. Her light began to turn red with anger, of course Peter didn't notice because he was too captivated by the girl behind the glass. Peter pulled out his dagger, stuck it in the crack of the window, slid it up, unhooked the latch, place his dagger back on his side, and gently opened the window. He flew in and landed on the floor with a light thud. He stood there, hands on his hips, waiting for her to wake. She merely rolled over and let out a slight moan. Peter mocked her. He walked slowly over to her bed and got on his knees. He was now face to face with her. He placed his chin on the edge of her bed and stared at her closed eyes. Oh, she was quite a beauty…

He could tell she wouldn't wake soon, and although he would really like this beautiful girl to be his make-believe mother, he felt that she wasn't the one. As he walked to the window, his foot stepped on something sharp. Peter fell to the ground, wincing. This woke the girl.

Normally, the girl would scream at a stranger in her room, but she's been cooped for so long that she was glad to see someone from outside world. She heard some sniffling and crawled to the edge of her bed. She seen a boy in wear skeleton leaves, wiping his eyes, and holding his right foot.

"Are…are you crying?" She had trouble holding in a chuckle.

Now, the girl didn't know that a similar moment such as this came to Peter's memory, which made him still cry for a different reason. Though, he would never admit to crying.

"No!"

"Then," she got out of bed and kneeled down by him, "what's wrong?"

"There's something in my foot," he mumbled.

The girl turned on a lamp on a table by her, which Peter looked at in awe.

"Is that a magic light?" he asked.

"Uh," she said as she turned to the light then back at Peter. "No, not really."

"What is it?"

"A, uh, lamp…"

"Lamp?"

"Yes, now let's see what in your foot."

Peter lifted his foot her face, causing her to grab her nose.

"Dude!" she yelled. "Do you ever wash your feet?" She then noticed what was in his foot. A thumbtack. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she said. "I must've dropped it."

She quickly pulled the tack out, causing him to wince. Then he stood up and crowed. "Oh, the cleverness of me!"

"Of course, I did nothing!" The girl crossed her arms and glared at him.

He looked down at her. "You did a little." He stopped, realizing how much he's already lived this. "What's your name? Your _full _name."

"Alexandra Margarita Russo," she said, rolling her 'R's. "You?"

"Peter Pan." Although Peter was disappointed that it wasn't who he had wanted it to be, he still smiled, for this was the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
